User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/The Greatest Show On Earth
__NOEDITSECTION__ If we get any calls from a certain circus tell them to please hold. Man, Oda. Even though everything is actually settled down for once, we get one of the best or perhaps worst endings to a chapter. Instead of something happening, the narrator outright stated that something was going to happen. And that it was going to be great. Like it or not, it seems we're falling headfirst into an ongoing epic against the King of the Beasts himself. A year and a half ago, when I was still a noob inexperienced blogger, I wrote a blog with theories about how the fight against Kaido would progress. But of course, back then we had next to no knowledge about how the Dressrosa Arc would turn out, much less what would happen afterwards. But now that we seem to be going in headfirst, let's take another look about how all this may or may not unfold. Stuff We Know *Kaido wants to start a massive war because he is bored, and he is using Doflamingo to set up this war. *Kaido's crew is aware that Doflamingo has been defeated, but Kaido himself is not. *Kaido was last seen standing in front of the Kid, On Air, and Hawkins Alliance, but neither party has given any indication towards each other yet *Kaido cursed Whitebeard for some reason *Kaido likes to attempt suicide, but whether he actually wants to die or is just an extreme daredevil is debatable. *X Drake was seen along with Kaido's subordinates, basically confirming he is allied or subservient to Kaido. *A band of pirates who are presumably under Kaido are on the hunt for a samurai. *In the mix of this hunt is a girl with a nose that indicates she is a Zoan user. With all this in mind, it's time to begin putting what few puzzle pieces we have together and try and speculate where all this is going. And let's start with this question: ''WHO IS KAIDO FIGHTING THIS WAR AGAINST?'' The thing about wars is that they're premeditated conflicts between two able entities. One entity going around and spreading destruction is a conquest, not a war. Perhaps that's what Kaido really does want, and it just got lost in the Japanese. A possible opponent could be the World Government. They've captured and attempted to kill him multiple times, and it would make sense if Kaido hated them. Not to mention that taking down the World Government, or at least severely harming it, would throw the world into chaos and that would achieve Kaido's dream of making the world less mundane. What about Kid's alliance? Say what you may, but Kid's alliance is going to have some kind of role in this event. I highly doubt Oda would just literally drop Kaido onto their island and not have them interact with him. That brings to light another possible opponent: Shanks and maybe the other Yonko. As I've said more than once before, Kaido having a grudge on Shanks wouldn't be out of the question since Shanks stopped him from attacking Whitebeard, and the Red Hair Pirates' lack of wounds afterwards could betray a sour ending for Kaido. So, who do you think Kaido is out to fight? And how will Kid's alliance be involved in this? The Samurai and the Runaway Deer-Girl This is basically a blank canvas at this point, even more so than Kaido's announced war. First, the samurai. I think we can easily say it was the third samurai who the pirates are looking for, but what did this samurai guy do against Kaido? A theory did spring up in my head that the girl is actually the samurai, but I highly doubt it. Now for the girl. Given her appearance, she is definitely a Zoan user, and given the context, it's pretty safe to say that she's an artificial Zoan serving Kaido. But why is she hiding now? I think that this girl has defected from Kaido's army and will play an integral role in the conflict against him, like Rebecca. Here's hoping she's not like Rebecca in all other aspects, though. I touched on this a tiny bit in my prediction, but I think the samurai helped the girl to escape. Letting one of their number escape would certainly be a big insult to Kaido's army, so of course they'd go after him. I am really interested to see this girl's backstory be expanded on. I could go on and on, but now I've basically touched on things that haven't been mentioned in other blogs. Basically, how do you think the parts and the whole of this will turn out? I look forward to writing many blogs about Kaido, the girl, X Drake, and whatever else comes along. The sheer scale of this battle, if handled right, will make One Piece more than just a manga series. It'll become an epic. Not the overused verb, but a noun meaning a literary work on the level of greats like Don Quixote, Gilgamesh, Dante's Inferno, and many more. Dressrosa, a 101-chapter masterpiece in its own right, is just the tip of the iceberg, and I cannot wait to see the rest. What do you think of these developments? A great mega-adventure better than anything we've seen before. It may falter in some parts, but it'll be a fun journey nonetheless. Oda's bit off a bit more than he can chew - this could work out or become a hot mess No way in Dante's Inferno is this going to work What do you think of the Volume 79 cover? Amazing Decent Meh Oda needs to take a design lesson Category:Blog posts